


Natural Talent

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Follow-up to A Little Something.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

"Maybe I should wait a minute?" he groaned. "I think I might give it away if we both walk in right now." 

Giggling and flushed with heat, you looked down to see that he was once again, impossibly hard. "We'll take care of that when we get home. " 

He drew out a quiet but extremely long "fuck" and you laughed again. "Think about work again. That'll make it go away." 

A couple minutes later, he started rubbing your back, leading you back inside to the table. You wondered if Derek or JJ were buying that you weren't feeling well. 

"You alright?" Will asked sweetly as you walked back in and sat at the table. Shaking your head in the affirmative, you just reiterated that your stomach was a little queasy, so you needed fresh air. 

"I'm feeling a bit better though." 

Both JJ and Derek seemed to be wondering if what you were saying was true, but they let it slide and ordered dessert. Spencer got some to take home and you pretended you didn't want a heaping bowl of chocolate mousse because you were supposed to be "sick." 

After everyone finished, you paid the bill and started to get up from the table. Both you and Spencer hadn't realized how quickly you got up until Derek mentioned it. "Okay, kid. Do you really expect us all to believe that Y/N isn't feeling well?" He started laughing. "Her face is flushed. You were out there for about 10 minutes and you both just got up from the table so quickly you nearly knocked it over." 

You were about to deny it when Spencer spoke up, grabbing your hand. "I admit it," he smirked. "We had a little quickie out back and now we're going home for a repeat performance. Bye!" 

Quickly, he grabbed your hand spinning you around as you laughed, unable to wave goodbye to everyone before running for the car. Everyone that was left behind was in stitches. You noticed that Derek was practically doubled over. "Good for you, kid."

\-------------------

On the way home, you insisted that Spencer keep his eyes on the freeway as you unzipped his pants and gave him the release that his body desperately needed and totally deserved.

“When we get home,” he choked out, desperately wanting to close his eyes, “I want you on the kitchen table.”

“But you have chocolate mousse for dessert,” you said coyly, very gently raking your nails up the length of him. Spencer was never one to drive erratically, but there was someone driving nearly 15 miles below the speed limit in front of you and he wanted nothing more than to get home.

“Son of a bitch, move!” he screamed. “Oh my god!”

You snorted at his exasperation and as you approached the red light, you dipped your head to his lap, allowing your mouth to join your hand. Thankfully, he went over the brink before the light turned green and he sped home, abusing his power by putting a police siren on top of the car.

\-------------------

After you parked the car, you hopped out and ran upstairs, the taste of him still on your tongue. Bursting through the door, he lifted you up by your legs, wrapping them around him as he walked you over to the kitchen table. 

“You don’t even want to wait until we get to the bedroom?” you laughed, looking down at him as he pulled your jeans off of your hips.

He stopped in his tracks, your jeans halfway down your legs and your back arched off the table and simply said, “no,” returning to what he was doing with all the vigor he could muster given his desperation.

Once he had divested you of your jeans and lace panties, he pulled your hips to the edge of the table, kneeling down on the kitchen floor so he would have unfettered access to you. Looking down, you watched as he wrapped his arms around your legs, spreading them for his gaze. He was especially good in this area, so you enjoyed watching him work.

Without breaking his eyes from yours, he licked up your slit, tasting the evidence from earlier again. Your leg twitched in response, causing him to tighten his grip on it.

Instead of continuing in that area the way you wanted him to, Spencer kissed and nibbled at your inner thighs, driving you crazy with wanting. This is why he enjoyed this so much; he loved driving you insane. Turnabout’s fair play, you thought to yourself as he hovered over your center.

You enjoyed going down on him for the same exact reason, and you’d make sure he’d pay for the torture later. He hovered above you for what seemed like hours until you realized that you had broken his gaze, and looked down once more.

A wicked smile he normally didn’t wear spread across his face as he took in the heated flush of your entire body. Each second he refused contact with your body was another second you had to twitch and groan. The second he put his mouth to you, he knew you’d grab his head, coaxing him to your ultimate goal.

And he knew it too, which is why he was waiting.

“Dammit, Spence,” you grumbled.

He stood up, bending over your body with his hands on either side on the kitchen table. “What?”

“Don’t what me,” you said, grabbing his face in your hands and kissing him. “Stop the teasing and make me cum.”

“As you wish, my love,” he replied, kissing his way down your body, finally landing on that sweet spot that never failed to put you overboard. Again, you enjoyed watching him, but the second he began a gentle suction on your clit you head flew backward in ecstasy. 

“Oh fuck,” you cried as your back arched off the table and the tremors rolled through you. You’d never come that quickly in all your life. The sexy bastard had a talented mouth. “I’m gonna make you pay for teasing me like that,” you chided.

“What?” he asked again. “I wanted to see how little I actually had to do to make you lose it. Apparently, I didn’t have to do much.” 

You shot up from your position on the table and took his mouth in yours again. “Over and over again, you prove to be a natural talent in this area.”


End file.
